Shadowhunter Willow clary
by Plmmmiiiii
Summary: What If clary was willow scarlet Prior And she new she was a shadowhunter but choose to forget her past and cover up her runes with makeup? SUCK AT SUMMARY STORYS BETTER PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Willow Scarlet Prior, I've heard a lot about you."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You know your not quite what I expected."

"Oh, really, yeah I don't care. How do you know my name?" He opened the book he had in his hand to a random page and pointed his finger to a name and picture. I yanked the book from him.

"Where did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter right now, I need you to come with me."

"No," I said shoving the now closed book at him.

"Oh, you will, but I won't force you," he said circling me now. "It's not fun not having a mother, huh? Don't worry, I know how it feels."

I paused, frozen for a second, then I turned around quickly.

"Okay, you don't know me, you can't pretend to know how I feel," I said pointing my finger at him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it in one swift move.

"I know your one of us." He started rubbing my wrist, taking off the makeup revealing my rune, "Makeup won't hide who you are." I jerked my hand away.

"Okay, so what do want with me?"

"I need a shadow hunter to help me."

"But why me? Can't you just get the next shadow hunter 'round the block?"

"Your exceptional and the institute could use you."

"The institute," I mumbled, "No. I'm not going there, I don't belong there, I chose not to be part of that, I chose to forget who I was."

"Oh really? Because it says here...," he opened the book,"that you've been fighting demons since you were fourteen." I glared at him for a moment then turned around and started walking away.

"You can't walk away from this."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He catches up to me.

"Wait!" I stop. "What if I told you that you could get your mother back?" I freeze, shocked at what he said. Then I jerkily turned around.

"My mother is dead, she has been for two years!"

"No. She's been kept prisoner." I nod.

"I don't believe you." I could tell that my expression showed fear.

"It's the truth, she's not dead, she never was." I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I said, wiping my tears away, "but if your lying to me..."

"I know, I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING OF CASSANDRA CLAIRE

Chapter 2

The instude was just how i rembered . It looks like hogwarts from harry potter.

"Yeah i know," He said not looking at me

"What is your name," I ask

"Jace herondale"

Ah...Herondale that explains a lot. I have read books about Will Herondale and how he broke Tessa Gray heart. Its not his fault he was cursed and Tessa couldn't love him or she would die but could he not let her down gently?

"Hodge wants to speak with you," Jace said

"Kkz,"

"Kkz?" It came out like a question.

"Wow you shadowhunters are so outdated,"

"You are a shadowhunter"

"Not anymore" I say

SRRY IT WAS SHORT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Not anymore," i say

That was the end of that conversation. Anyway you are probably wondering why im like this. Rude and not carring. I wasnt allways like this in fact i was sweet and carring. Then my mom died,or i thought. After that i gave up on this life and started a life of a mundane(Normal person).

We were coming through a hallway that i dont remember not that i care. At the end of the hallway stood a man with dark clothes like a shadow would but he looked tired as if his adventures have come to end.

"Ah...you found her," The man said

"Her has a name," I snaped

This man has no right to call me her when i am in the room. He must of noticed my discomfort and quickly corrected himself

"Willow,"

"Thank you," I say

"Well this is a nice moment but lets get this train on the road," Jace said

"Oh of course my nams Hodge," He held out his hand to shake it. I debated if i wanted to shake his hand._ What have i got to loose _I thought. I took his hand into mine and shook it._Firm_

"Um..nice grip" He said. I just smiled at him.

Suddenly 2 people came into the room all dressed in black like hodge but hade a look of determnation in them. I sigh. I was once like them NO i was ike them but i chose to turn my backon this world and being here one more time makes me feel at home.I shiver. Home. I never had a home, in fact the instude was my home for so long.

The girl that looked insanely beautiful spoke first,"WHO THE HELL IS THIS. JACE IM GUNNA KILL YA."

I try to hid my laughter as jace trys to explain to her why im here. When jace finishes she turens to me. "Is it true." she said looking at me right in the eye.

"Is what true?" I ask confused


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own City of bones I wish i did

"The girl who lost her mother." The girl said

"um... yeah it is."

_Please dont ask questions Please dont ask questions Please dont ask questions _i thought.

"OMG you half to explain everything to me NOW." the girl said

I was about to tell her but then i stoped. Why would i tell her? I dont even know her name and i was going to tell her my moms life as a shadowhunter. _NO WAY. _ I just realised that tears were forming in my eyes and threaten to fall down my face.

I was not going to cry infront of random people who i met 5 minutes ago.

Hodge started to cough and said,"Well willow" He said willow like he knew that wasnt my real name" Why dont you come with me"

"Kkz"

"Kkz?" He asked

Wow shadowhunters were so outdated.


End file.
